WO 2007/115825 discloses a device for registering an image of a tracked camera with an image provided by a tracked imaging device. For that purpose, a tracking body is attached to the tracked camera and a further tracking body is attached to the tracked imaging device. The device comprises an optical tracking system for tracking both the tracking body and the further tracking body, and for establishing a coordinate system. By tracking the tracking body attached to said camera and the further tracking body attached to the imaging device in the same coordinate system, images acquired by the camera, and images generated by the imaging device, allow for simultaneous visualization on a monitor.